Computing systems are often customizable to meet various customer needs. An aspect of the computing system that can be reconfigured is memory. For example, computing systems may accommodate varying memory module configurations. Generally, each memory module configuration requires a specified number of modules correctly installed in specific slots on the printed circuit board (PCB). Oftentimes, the system can include a user manual or printed layout to provide a guidance to ensure memory modules are correctly placed on the PCB based on the memory module configuration desired. However, an incorrectly placed or missing memory module is undetectable until the computing system is up and an error log is produced, which then requires that the system be disassembled and redone, which can be tedious, time consuming and prone to error.